1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one pack type curable resin composition which comprises an epoxy resin and an oxyalkylene polymer comprising at least one silicon-containing group having at least one hydroxyl or hydrolyzable group bonded to a silicon atom and being crosslinkable through the formation of a siloxane bond (hereinafter referred to as a "reactive silicon-containing group"), and which is curable with moisture or water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Epoxy resins are widely used in the fields of molding materials, adhesives, paints, plywoods, laminates, and the like. However, they suffer from some problems that their cured materials are brittle and that their peeling strength is low when they are used as adhesives.
Oxyalkylene polymers comprising one or more reactive silicon-containing groups are cured at room temperature and provide rubbery elastomers and exhibit good adhesion properties. However, their applications are limited since their cured materials have low mechanical properties.
Thus JP-A-61 -247723, JP-A-61 -268720 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,986 propose curable resin compositions comprising an epoxy resin and an oxyalkylene polymer to improve the brittleness of the cured material of the former and the mechanical strength of the cured material of the latter. However, most of the proposed compositions are two pack type composition comprising a main ingredient comprising the resins and a curing agent, and have inferior workability to a one pack type composition. Recently, JP-A-63-273629, JP-A-4-1220 and JP-A-5-271389 propose one pack type curable compositions containing a mixture of a main ingredient and curing agents including ketimines as curing agents for the epoxy resins.
However, these one pack type resin compositions do not have satisfactory storage stability since they suffer from increase of viscosity and gelation even under conditions being shut off from atmospheric water.